The present invention relates to camera control systems and more particularly, to a camera control system for centralizedly making adjustments and maintenance of a plurality of television camera apparatus.
Conventionally, in a camera apparatus for television broadcasting and video production or for industrial use, various values to be set to every one of the cameras provided at a photographing spot are saved in a camera controller located remotely from the camera apparatus. The data must however be managed camera by camera by an engineer in charge of adjustments of the cameras and normally a large number of values are set, thereby raising a problem that the setting operation becomes sophisticated.
A controller of television camera is known in which for the purpose of confirming whether a camera for reference use and another camera in adjustment are placed in the same condition, a means is provided for automatically switching video signals of these cameras and displaying them in an overlapped fashion. Such a controller as above is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-6-311419 entitled “Centralized Controller of the Television Camera”. But the prior art controller in no way considers setting, management, adjustment and reutilization of various setting values (control parameters) of those cameras and especially, as the number of setting values increases, the operation of setting the values to the cameras becomes sophisticated undoubtedly. The prior art reference does not take diagnosis of abnormality of the cameras and maintenance thereof into account, either.